Races
Many sentient Races exist throughout the world of Queens of Adventure, and the associated multiverse. Below is a list of races, including basic information and a list of known/notable members of that race. More extensive information on any of these races can be found in Dungeons & Dragons wikis and the DnDbeyond.com website. The Realm/Fire Island Aarakocra A race of bird like humanoids, Aarakocra mature quickly and are capable of flight, and can spend most of their lives airborn. Known Aarakocra: Morningstar (Eurythmatics), Sir Throbardon, Wormswallow Aasimar A blending of human and celestial heritage, Aasimar are often called to guard or protect and cannot hide some of their celestial traits. Known Aasimar: Agrias Lunnette, Nocturna (Eurythmatics) Bugbear Covered in fur, Bugbears are often used as monsters in stories to frighten people. However, many make excellent and entertaining hosts for performances and competitions. Known Bugbear: Spikefang, various Bugbear Hosts Celestials Divine beings, often associated with angels. Known Celestials: Sarah Fim, Centaurs Centaurs possess human heads, arms, and torsos on top of the body of a horse. They were brought into D&D with the Ravnica expansion, but have so far only been seen in the main realm within Queens of Adventure. Known Centaurs: The Other Jeannie Retelle Changelings Masters of transformation, changelings can alter their forms nearly at will. Known Changelings: Non (Eurythmatics) Dragonborn A race descended from both humanoids and dragons, Dragonborn combine the best of both. They are known for strong clan bonds. Known Dragonborn: Lady LaBouche Dwarf Dwarves are known generally to be short, stout, and skilled crafters, originating in strong clans living underground. Known Dwarfs: Lucy Stoole, Melba von Toast, Cole, Shale Eladrin Eladrin are humanoids with fae heritage and tend to be powerful magic users. Known Eladrin: Kamaree Williams, Nocturna Lee Mission Elf/High Elves/Dark Elves Known for their powerful beauty and love of nature, elves are long lived. There are three subraces of elves: High Elves, Wood Elves, and Dark Elves. The later are also known as Drow and are often shunned and feared by the rest of society. Known Elves: Brant, Brioche Wunderbred, Carmella La Mer, Fox E Kim, KaiKai Bee Michaels, Lady Edith Wunderbred, Known Dark Elves (Drow): Arson Nicki, Loxosceles the Recluse and Gemlin (House of Drow) Firbolg Tall humanoids with large amounts of hair, Firbolgs are generally close to nature, protective of it, and resistant to magic. Known Firbolg: Londyn Bradshaw Genasi Genasi are born when elemental spirits take on mortal forms and sire children with other mortals. There are four sub groups of Genasi, based on their elemental affinity: Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. Oceanica is a city of Genasi. Known Genasi: Air - Ice Princess ; Water - Estuary, Fraya Love ''Fraya Love, in a Q&A, came up with the idea of a Fire Genasi Monk named Phoenix. She has not manifested in the universe. '' Gnome Gnome minds are quick and constantly trying to do more with their time, making them sources of great knowledge and skills at creating things. Svirfneblins are a subrace that often live in the underdark. Known Gnomes: Clinkbanger (svirfneblin), Gnomi Malone, Goblin With short tempers to match their short sizes, goblins are distrusting of other races, especially goblinoids. Known Goblin: Lylið, Old Man Rufus Goliath Often a reclusive race, the towering Goliaths survive in harsh conditions, and make competition over resources and skills a cornerstone of their culture. Known Goliaths: Pollo del Mar Half-Elf As the children of human and elves, Half-Elfs often find themselves not fitting in to either world and are known to wander, but can excel at diplomacy. Known Half-Elves: BenDeLaCreme, Charismo Collins, Jim-Jim, Jo Mama, Kitty Powers, Rock M Sakura, Old Witch, Halfling A race known for their kindness, curiosity, and diminutive stature. They survive often by going unnoticed. Known Halflings: Adrian, Hattie, Maggie Chuckleroot, Perigrindr Shook Half-Orc The product of co-mingling of Human and Orcs, half-orcs often are led to lives as adventurers, or become leaders of Orc clans. Known Half-Orcs: Erika Klash, Lamont Du Pont IV Human One of the most variable of species in terms of appearance, humans are known for adaptability. This could come from, or be the cause of, their migratory and conquering natures. Known Humans: Belfry Ramshackle, Gabranth, Grady Reineke, Harlotte O'Scara, Ramshackle, Theodor, Utica Queen Kobold Sticking mostly to dark forests or kaverns, kobolds distrust other humanoids but seek to conquer territory. Known Kobold: Alex, King Nibbles, Lizardfolk Often charcterized as having little desire for knowledge and being particularly dangerous if provoked, lizardfolk are not evil, just have a hard time fitting into society. Known Lizardfolk: Irene DuBois Minotaur An imposing race of bull headed humanoids. Known Minotaurs: Minnie Shifters A shifter is a humanoid who has the ability to shapeshift into an animalistic form often outside their control. Known Shifters: Osha Funshine (Eurythmatics) Tabaxi Feline humanoid race, also known as jaguar-men and leopard-men, they are taller than an average human and skilled climbers, swimmers, and runners. Known Tabaxi: Brimley, Deven, Mr M (Eurythmatics) Tiefling Tieflings tend to live along the edges of human society, shunned and blamed for infernal origins generations back. Though mostly human, their horns and tails and skin pigmentation mark them as other. Known Tieflings: Butylene O'Kipple Tortle Extremely long lived, Tortles are a race of turtle like humanoids. Known Tortles: Donatella Warforged The warforged are a constructed race, with stone or metal exteriors, and plant fiber musculature, brought to life by ritual and ceremony. They are given no gender, but may chose one for themselves. Known Warforged: Cher Noble Ravnica (These races have only been seen in the Ravnica special episode, taking place in a different plane of reality) Loxodon An elephantine race, known to be strong, calm, and wise. Known Loxodon: Ondorus, Simic Hybrid Once human, elves, or vedalken, Simic Hybrids have had their bodies infused with animal traits. Known Simic Hybrids: Barb'ra Behind the Queens The term 'Races' is a Dungeons and Dragons term that many, including DM James, believe is not used correctly to describe what it refers to. As it is the official term, it will be used throughout the wiki. Category:Behind the Queens